1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical immobilizing bandage and the like for use in the formation of orthopedic casts. More particularly, the invention relates to a surgical immobilizing bandage and the like which are used for the purposes of immobilization, fixation and protection of affected parts in orthopedic surgery, especially, in the treatment of dislocation, sprain and fracture of bones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional art, a gauze-like fabric is applied with or impregnated with calcined gypsum (plaster of Paris) and it is wound into a rolled web to be stored. When the gypsum-containing immobilizing bandage is used in surgical treatment, it is soaked in water, then taken out and wound again and again round an affected part which is previously swathed in a cotton or knit bandage, until the treated part becomes desirably stable and strong. Meanwhile, the immobilizing bandage becomes gradually hard due to the curing which is caused by the hydration of gypsum, thereby fixing the affected part.
It is quite important that the immobilizing bandage fits well to affected parts and it must be durable in a long time use without causing any undesirable trouble during the medical treatment and patient's daily life. The above-mentioned immobilizing bandage with gypsum is widely used since the calcined gypsum has good moldability. It is, however, defective in water resistance and is liable to be broken. In addition, the gypsum-containing bandage is hardly transmissible to X-rays, is large in weight and stains clothes and bedclothes. Therefore, various kinds of plastic immobilizing bandages have been proposed until now and many patent applications on such materials have been filed. However, any of them is still inferior to the gypsum-containing bandage in view of the moldability.